Aura (song)
"Aura", (originally titled "Burqa") is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2012 for ARTPOP. On October 29, 2012, Gaga sent a message to Zedd on Twitter saying: "been listening to **rq* all day". Some fans believed this to be "Burqa", the working title of a confirmed track on ARTPOP. The name was also mentioned during Monstervision No.8 when Gaga asked Terry Richardson: "Are you singing Burqa?" during the clip. This speculation of furthered when Joe Germanotta told fans that "Burqa" was the best song on ARTPOP. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on November 5, 2013. Background and Composition The song was originally composed under the working title of "Burqa", but the name was changed during the process of making the song. When the demo leaked, from which Emma, a moderator at GagaDaily, whom Gaga's wheelchair was named after, stated that she had been given permission to reveal the title of the track and its producers. A demo of the song, running for roughly four minutes, leaked online on August 5, 2013, and soon began being played on several radio stations in Australia and South Africa. The final version of the song has Gaga singing in a lower voice instead of screaming the lyrics. Gaga explained during a Twitter Q&A that "These vocals were done at a special time during conception of the record. They were important to me and @Zedd. This is our vision". Gaga explained the meaning of the song on Sirius XM: ''I wrote this song as a way to sort of accompany that initial experience ARTPOP App. (...) This is really a song that is about a lot of different things, but what really it's about is that people have a certain perception of me because I wear lot of very visual fashion and I'm a very creative person. So this song is about me basically saying that just because all of those things are there it doesn't mean that there is not sort of the same person underneath. And then, also that these veils, they are really just protecting me from the thing that I held the most sacred, which is my creativity. (...) My Aura is the way that I deal with my insanity and I feel quite insane, so this song sounds very insane. (...) Everyone thinks that everything I do is a statement but some times I'm just moved by something passionate and I want to express it '' On June 2017, the original old version of the song with alternative lyrics, "Burqa" surfaced online. Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Tabs Album Version= Table |-|Burqa Version= Table Lyric Video ThumbGrid Table |} Part of the song was featured in the third official trailer for Machete Kills, which was released to United States theaters on October 11, 2013. It was later confirmed by MTV and E! that a lyric video for the song would be released on October 8, 2013. The lyric video's release was pushed back to later in the week, as confirmed by Gaga and VEVO both on their Twitter accounts, and is scheduled to be released later this week. When asked if the release of the video meant that "Aura" was the second single from the album, Gaga confirmed via Twitter that it is not the second single. Credits Table References *BMI | Repertoire *https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/263043243992834048 *ARTPOP Track-By-Track Commentary by Lady Gaga on Sirius XM Category:Songs Category:Artpop songs Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs